


Are You Sure

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mothers POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure

She adjusted the rear-view mirror. Her son was fidgeting in his seat, his fingers tapping on the arm rest. He was wearing a nice shirt and his Sunday best pants. She was not sure why he was getting all fancy for a play date.

Almost every conversation this past week was about this boy and now he was going to that little boys house. She of course was not happy that on the first day of school he had gotten in trouble, but the teacher dealt with it accordingly. No need to punish her son any more then that. They did just move to North Carolina to a small town, tensions were high. Her older son was ignoring his younger brother, more then usual. She found no real fault with either boy. It was not easy moving and trying to make new friends. First day of school was hard enough.

Lionel Richie came on the radio, knowing that he enjoyed the singer she turned it up. Right away a smile graced his small face.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did I tell you that he likes Lionel too?"

"Oh no you did not son, however I am not surprised. You boys seem to have lots in common."

"Yeah we do. I mean he is a bit neater then me. Like when he was coloring the unicorn, he was all neat. I just kind of did it fast."

"Nothing wrong with that. Maybe he will be a good influence on you."?

"Oh mom."

She smiled to herself watching her son roll his eyes. Her son was a good boy and quite tidy. She was blessed with such a good son.

The drive was finished with no more talking but Lionel singing to them.

"Here we are son. Are sure you are ok being here for a few hours?"

She looked in the mirror to see her son peering out the window licking his lips with his one eye brow hitched to the sky. That was his cute little habit, she wondered if he would ever out grow that.

He was not moving, he was just looking. Her mother instincts told her that he was not ready. Maybe this was to soon, it would be ok if he was not ready.

As she was about to turn and tell him that they can reschedule a door slammed from the house. She shot her head over and saw a very small boy with the cutest chubby cheeks bouncing down the stairs.

Her car shook as her son busted out the door, slamming the door behind him, he ran to the boy. They both came to stop in the yard. Both tried to do a high five, but they missed. Almost hitting one another in the face. She cringed, but the boys just laughed and hearty laughs at that. She smiled at them.

"Come on Rhett you just have to see my toys!"

She saw her son running behind the small Link Neal boy.

"Well I guess he is sure."


End file.
